pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Zi Ruo
Zi Ruo is a Heavenly Fox and a Sovereign of Dawn.Ch. 1317 Ch. 1307 Appearance Zi Ruo was dressed in a purple long robe, and her black hair spilled over her shoulders. She had an incredibly beautiful face, and there were two purple crystals at the center of her brow. She was tall. She had a slim figure and not many astonishing curves. However, this gave her a weak and delicate feeling. She had a gentle smile and faint charm.Ch. 1320 Background She never had a partner in her path of cultivation, and she had always believed that she did not need one. However, in the depths of her heart, she had always wanted to have her own children, and it was a regret she always had. History Book 6 Zi Ruo was waiting on the boundless desert in Yan Pei's Expanse Cosmos with Cang San Nu for arrival of Su Ming. Cang San Nu wondered, if he could kill that powerful existence with his full power to reach another breakthrough. Zi Ruo reminded Yan Pei's instructions about being polite, but Cang San Nu knew Yan Pei's personality. He decided to battle Su Ming. Zi Ruo didn't want to provoke a fight. Instead, she wondered, if she could have a child with someone so powerful. Zi Ruo made Yan Pei to call Su Ming to come to her Expanse Cosmos.Ch. 1319 She explained about people using the power of the tunnel to come from fifth ocean to Dark Dawn's camp and how they ended up in the Old Man Extermination's tomb. In the Old Man Extermination's tomb, Su Ming and Zi Ruo forcefully moved through two layers into the last one. Female Sovereign of Dawn tried to impress Su Ming with her beauty, but he didn't pay attention.Ch. 1322 After ending up in the Yin Death Tunnel, her plan was on. Once the aphrodisiac aura filled the tunnel, it had greater effect on her and lower on Su Ming than expected, to her suprise. Su Ming ignored her schemes and continued looking for his Master.Ch. 1325 Zi Ruo lost all her consciousness and turned into a puppet overwhelmed with lust.Ch. 1326 Later, Zi Ruo came to her senses and returned to her Expanse Cosmos. During the 120 years of Su Ming's absence, nearly half of the Heavenly Foxes were killed by the Masked people, who looked like Su Ming. She didn't know what to do.Ch. 1348 After interference of mistaken cultivators from Dark Dawn and Saint Defier led to eradication of Su Ming's friends, he charged into these Expanse Cosmoses. In the form of purple hurricane exuding extreme madness and evil, Su Ming killed almost everyone, including Yan Pei. Only the Expanse Cosmoses of the Heavenly Foxes with Zi Ruo, the Bear Charters and Fei Hua were spared.Ch. 1373 Soon after, Zi Ruo most likely died in the last disaster of Harmonious Morus Alba.Ch. 1376 Powers Zi Ruo is at Avacaniya Realm. She is knowledgable about Runes.Ch. 1323 Reference List Category:Dark Dawn Category:Avacaniya Category:Female Characters Category:Characters